The Bikini Bottom Police Department Movie
The Bikini Bottom Police Department Movie is a 2128 Movie Based off on the animated series The Bikini Bottom Police Department. The film was written, directed, and produced by series creator Randomguy385. The film grossed $160.9 million compared to its 80 Million budget and released the DVD on January 2, 2129. Plot The Film takes place Starts with Plankton thinking of how he could take the Krabby Patty Formula but then plankton then plankton realizing that the police department was pretty much gone with only few people like Patrick and Sandy who were still part of the force but were pretty bad at their job not to mention the new guys on the job were pretty lazy at their job and sometimes let the criminals get away so plankton who can now basically do whatever he wants decides to go to the black market to hire some guys to help plankton take the Krabby Patty formula Patrick, Sandy, and Spongebob eventually hearing about Planktons plan they go to the Krusty Krab to warn Mr. Krabs about Planktons Heist to take the Krabby Patty formula. Later on in the outing of the heist Plankton and the Druggies were spoted right before they could grab the formula which follows with a shot out with both gangs ending with Plankton winning they took the formula and drove back to the chum bucket Plankton who is pretty satisfied about having the Krabby Patty Formula one of the gang members had an idea by adding some a little bit of different ingredients so it would tastes a little different so it didn't seem like they were copying it and the chum bucket got lots and lots of business they decide to parse plankton and make him a Bikini Bottom a few weeks later it cuts to the citizens feeling really really mellow Plankton wonders why everyone is like this which plankton question was answered by the gang member saying he added heron into the Patty but Plankton disagrees with him and says he prefers weed better witch splits up Plankton and the gang up after an argument. Plankton and the Gang guy decided to start a campaign to see if they should see what their patty should be filled with this eventually turned into a very bloody war Plankton who has begun a weed addiction had an idea to go above the sea to expand his burger business. A few years later we cut to John who has finally woken up from his coma from Season 6 finding out about what happened when he meets up with his old gang who have all stayed in spongebob's house after john finds out what happened with everyone in the room recapping what happened John, Nancy, and Patrick go up above the sea to find plankton which they do Plankton up to this point has is basically breathed weed up to this point tries to get away using his weed jellyfish he slaved so he can use it as transportation so John, Nancy, and Patrick decide to take a boat and chase plankton they then eventually corner plankton which plankton gave up admiting he needed help and went to jail and the town returned to its former self with the gang all back together. Reception The Movie Received Mixed to Positive Reviews with fans saying that the story can be all over the place and feels like a bunch of Episodes taped together but the comedy was alright and it was pretty good to see the old crew again even if It was in the last part of the movie. Imdb also gave the movie a 6/10. Category:2018 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2018 Movies